1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a driving method and apparatus for a liquid crystal display wherein a contrast can be selectively emphasized in correspondence with input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls light transmittance of liquid crystal cells in accordance with video signals to thereby display a picture. Such an LCD has been implemented by an active matrix type having a switching device for each cell, and applied to a display device such as a monitor for a computer, office equipments, a cellular phone and the like. The switching device for the active matrix LCD mainly employs a thin film transistor (TFT).
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional LCD driving apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional LCD driving apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel 2 having m×n liquid crystal cells Clc arranged in a matrix type, m data lines D1 to Dm and n gate lines G1 to Gn intersecting each other and thin film transistors TFT provided at the intersections, a data driver 4 for applying data signals to the data lines D1 to Dm of the liquid crystal display panel 2, a gate driver 6 for applying scanning signals to the gate lines G1 to Gn, a gamma voltage supplier 8 for supplying the data driver 4 with gamma voltages, a timing controller 10 for controlling the data driver 4 and the gate driver 6 using synchronizing signals from a system 20, a direct current to direct current converter 14, hereinafter referred to as “DC/DC converter”, for generating voltages supplied to the liquid crystal display panel 2 using a voltage from a power supply 12, and an inverter 16 for driving a back light 18.
The system 20 applies vertical/horizontal signals Vsync and, Hsync, clock signals DCLK, a data enable signal DE and data R, G and B to the timing controller 10.
The liquid crystal display panel 2 includes a plurality of liquid crystal cells Clc arranged, in a matrix type, at the intersections between the data lines D1 to Dm and the gate lines G1 to Gn. The thin film transistor TFT provided at each liquid crystal cell Clc applies a data signal from each data line D1 to Dm to the liquid crystal cell Clc in response to a scanning signal from the gate line G. Further, each liquid crystal cell Clc is provided with a storage capacitor Cst. The storage capacitor Cst is provided between a pixel electrode of the liquid crystal cell Clc and a pre-stage gate line or between the pixel electrode of the liquid crystal cell Clc and a common electrode line, to thereby constantly keep a voltage of the liquid crystal cell Clc.
The gamma voltage supplier 8 applies a plurality of gamma voltages to the data driver 4.
The data driver 4 converts digital video data R, G and B into analog gamma voltages (i.e., data signals) corresponding to gray levels in response to a control signal CS from the timing controller 10, and applies the analog gamma voltages to the data lines D1 to Dm.
The gate driver 6 sequentially applies a scanning pulse to the gate lines G1 to Gn in response to a control signal CS from the timing controller 10 to thereby select horizontal lines of the liquid crystal display panel 2 supplied with the data signals.
The timing controller 10 generates the control signals CS for controlling the gate driver 6 and the data driver 4 using the vertical/horizontal synchronizing signals Vsync and Hsync and the clock signal DCLK inputted from the system 20. Herein, the control signal CS for controlling the gate driver 6 is comprised of a gate start pulse GSP, a gate shift clock GSC and a gate output enable signal GOE, etc. Further, the control signal CS for controlling the data driver 4 is comprised of a source start pulse SSP, a source shift clock SSC, a source output enable signal SOE and a polarity signal POL, etc. The timing controller 10 re-aligns the data R, G and B from the system 20 to apply them to the data driver 4.
The DC/DC converter 14 boosts or drops a voltage of 3.3V inputted, from the power supply 12 to generate a voltage supplied to the liquid crystal display panel 2. Such a DC/DC converter 14 generates a gamma reference voltage, a gate high voltage VGH, a gate low voltage VGL and a common voltage Vcom.
The inverter 16 applies a driving voltage (or driving current) for driving the back light 18 to the back light 18. The back light 18 generates light corresponding to the driving voltage (or driving current) from the inverter 16 to apply it to the liquid crystal display panel 2.
In order to display a vivid image in the liquid crystal display panel 2 driven in this manner, a distinct contrast between brightness and darkness in a portion that has many gray levels is made. However, since a method of selectively enlarging the contrast ratio of data in correspondence with the data does not exist in the conventional LCD, it is difficult to display a dynamic and fresh image. Moreover, in the conventional LCD, the back light 18 emits light at a constant brightness, independent of the data. If the back light 18 radiates light at a constant brightness independent of the data, then it is difficult to display a dynamic and fresh image on the liquid crystal display panel 2.